


Carmilla Angst

by Sterling_Rose13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I wrote this a long time ago but I was too nervous to post, takes place after season 2 episode 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Rose13/pseuds/Sterling_Rose13





	Carmilla Angst

It’s nearly 2 AM. Laura hasn’t slept. Lafontaine is sleeping, or rather, recovering from having their mind controlled by a giant angry fish-god, upstairs. Danny and Kirsch have long gone, and Carmilla… Well... If Laura knew where Carm was, she’d be dead.

“The next one of you who comes near me… I swear to god, I WILL KILL.”

That was the last thing Carm had said to her. It felt pointed, like she meant she would even kill Laura. Though, at this point, Laura isn’t even sure that any of it really happened. She’s half a bottle of tequila down and she’s sobbing silently, looking out the window, hoping Carmilla will come back, try and talk to her, hell, she’d even let her kill her at this point.

It’s my fault. I killed her sister. I would deserve it. She starts shaking as the thoughts flow, sobbing a little louder now, and slams the bottle into the windowsill, shattering it. The sudden movement tests the balance of a far too drunk Laura, who falls forward, slicing her arm open on the glass. Then from behind her, she hears a voice.

“Still acting like a petulant child.” 

She doesn’t turn. She doesn’t want to look because, it can’t be Carmilla. The liquor is playing games with her brain. Finally though, she does. And it is. 

“Carm… I-” The rest of whatever Laura was trying to say is a garbled mess of slurred words and sobbing, and her arm is still bleeding profusely. 

“Stop. Sit down.” Carmilla’s voice is cold and void of emotion as she lowers Laura onto the couch. She looks the wound over for a few moments, and even in her drunken state Laura doesn’t miss the hungry look in Carmilla’s eyes. Eventually though, she regains her composure, and gets some gauze to wrap the wound.

Laura can hardly make coherent words come out of her mouth, but Carmilla definitely understands one thing she says, the girl grabbing onto her as if she were trying to leave: “Stay.”

There is a long silence, but finally Carmilla speaks. “Fine. But I won’t be here in the morning.” Her tone is still cold, but not so emotionless now. Her voice is heavy with pain.

It’s late in the morning when Laura stirs, finding that Carmilla had gone just as she had promised. The only thing to remind her that it wasn’t a drunken hallucination is a leather jacket that makes her feel far too much at home.


End file.
